Various portable chairs having seats arranged for disposition directly upon a supporting surface such as the ground, beach, etc., have been disclosed in the literature. Examples of such prior art chairs are shown in U.S. Patent Nos. D 121,266, D1 71,506, D1 94,234, D219,377, and 2,915,154. While such chairs are generally suitable for their intended purpose they leave much to be desired from the standpoint of efficiency and adaptability for multi-purpose use and for providing lumbar support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,244 (O'Neil) discloses a portable seat which can also serve as a carrying case. To that end, the structure comprises a pair of side walls each having a convex outer surface and a concave inner surface. The side walls are connected together at a hinge and are pivotable from a first position to a second position. The structure includes a handle formed of a pair of frame-like members. One frame member is pivotally connected to one of the side walls and the other frame member is pivotably connected to the other side wall. One side wall forms a seat whereas the other side wall is oriented at an angle to the seat to form a backrest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,938 (Worcester), there is also disclosed a portable seat which can serve as a carrying case. The structure of Worcester comprises a pair of walls having mating peripheral edges. One of the walls forms an inner concavity between its edges. The walls are connected together at a hinge to enable the walls to be swung to a closed position to enclose the concavity and thereby form a storage compartment or to be swung to an open position wherein one of the walls forms a seat and the other wall forms a backrest. A handle is provided to enable the carrying of the device when closed and to aid in the bracing of the wall when it is serving as the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,992 describes a combination carrying case and folding seat which is arranged to be disposed directly on a supporting surface, such as the ground. First and second shell-shaped members are pivotably connected together at their rear by a hinge. The device also includes a third member removably mounted over the first member and closing the hollow interior of the first member for storage of items therein. The third member forms a seating surface of the device. Flanges are provided to form a vertical support for the unit when said unit is in its closed position, with one of the flanges serving as a brace for the second member when the device is in its open or seating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,871 describes a backrest construction which may be incorporated into an upholstered chair or recliner, or which may be used in a portable backrest either alone or in combination with a seat. The construction includes a frame with a vertical track carried on it and which in turn carries a lumbar support that may be moved up and down on the track. The lumbar support not only may be moved vertically to adjust its height, but in addition, it may be moved toward and away from the plane of the frame so as to decrease or increase the support provided by it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,166 discloses a portable seat and carrying case, comprising first and second side wall members hinged to each other and rotatable between a closed, case-fashion position and an open, seat-fashion position. Each identical side wall member comprises a pair of outwardly directed, concentric circular bearing surfaces, one being formed outside a projection and the other inside a recess. The projecting bearing surface of one side matches the recessed bearing surface of the other side of each of the side wall members, and, when coupled to each other, form a hinged connection therebetween. A bottom member forms part of and rotatably supports the side wall members in their coupled position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,728 describes a portable seat and backrest that can be folded for convenient carrying which includes a seat and backrest having spring steel plates as frames and covered by foam pads. The curvature of the backrest is controlled by a slide assembly movable on tracks on the rear of the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,637 describes a foldable stadium seat and storage apparatus which includes a seat portion assembly, a storage assembly, and a first hinge assembly connecting the seat portion assembly and the storage assembly together. The first hinge assembly is connected between the interior side of the seat portion assembly and the interior side of the storage assembly. A strap is employed that is capable of encompassing the seat portion assembly and the storage assembly for retaining the interior side of the seat portion assembly and the interior side of the storage assembly in juxtaposition when the foldable stadium seat and storage apparatus is in a folded orientation. The seat portion assembly includes a first end proximal to the first hinge assembly, and a handle is connected to the first end of the seat portion assembly. The storage assembly includes a hollow chamber portion defined by rigid walls of the storage assembly. The storage assembly includes a cylindrical well portion for retaining a beverage can. The storage assembly also includes a first expandable storage chamber and a second expandable storage chamber. A backrest portion may be connected to a distal end of the seat portion assembly by a second hinge assembly.
Despite these articles being described or available, there has been no specific combination of a carrying case which can be used as a cushioned seat which further can provide the advantage of lumbar support.